


Reasons

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinobi didn't always get married even when they fell in love, even when they were as close as it got without the ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

Shinobi didn't always get married even when they fell in love, even when they were as close as it got without the ceremony.  Iruka had considered it once, back when Naruto had taken the chunin exams the first time. He hadn't even been dating anyone at the time but when he'd realized Naruto was growing up he'd wanted something... somebody to care about. It had seemed like the answer to his loneliness.

Then everything had erupted into chaos and he hadn't had time to think about it. Months had passed and he'd forgotten for awhile.

Even when Naruto left though, he didn't consider it again. It didn't cross his mind because he wasn't lonely. Somewhere between making repairs and dealing with the day to day things he'd started spending time with Kakashi. So even when he wasn't busy... he wasn't alone.

Iruka looked down at the single dog tag that Kakashi had dropped into his open palm. "Marry you?"

"In a sense at least... yes. We don't have to have the ceremony if you don't want to." Kakashi's fingers closed around Iruka's, hiding the bit of metal from view. "If something happens to me or... you..." He swallowed audibly and tightened his hold around around Iruka's waist. "I want you to be the first to know if something happens. You should be the one they come tell if I get hurt and you're the one I want them to ask if there's ever a decision that has to be made and I can't make it."

It sounded like such a dark reason to get married but Iruka wasn't surprised by that, he just hadn't expected Kakashi to ask. He knew what it meant though and he turned his head so he could see Kakashi's face. "You've thought pretty hard about this haven't you?"

Kakashi nodded then rested his chin against Iruka's shoulder.

"Why the dog tag and not a ring?" Since it wasn't a spur of the moment question then there was a reason for it.

"Well you'll have to give me one of yours but I've carried that with me for as long as I've been a shinobi. It's a part of me." Kakashi's cheeks tinged pink at the explanation. "Besides if I'm wearing one of yours they'll know who to bring it back to."

"Ah... so when we're apart a piece of you will always be with me." Iruka couldn't help the smile and he pressed a kiss to Kakashi's cheek.

Kakashi smiled. "The reverse is true too. You'll always be there next to my heart, reminding me that I need to make it home or that you will."

"Mm... you're such a hopeless romantic."

Shinobi didn't always get married... but sometimes they did.


End file.
